wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zemsta (Fredro)/Akt III
Pokój Rejenta Scena I Rejent, Mularze Rejent siedzi przy stoliku i pisze. Dwóch Mularzy przy drzwiach stoi. REJENT :Mój majstruniu, mówcie śmiało, :Opiszemy sprawę całą; :Na te ciężkie nasze czasy :Boskim darem takie basy. :Każdy kułak spieniężymy: :Że was bito, wszyscy wiemy. MULARZ :Niekoniecznie. REJENT :Bili przecie, :Mój majstruniu. MULARZ :Niewyraźnie. REJENT :Czegóż jeszcze wam nie stało? :Bo machano dosyć raźnie. MULARZ :Ot, szturknięto tam coś mało. DRUGI MULARZ :Któż tam za to skarżyć zechce. REJENT :Lecz kto szturka, ten nie łechce? MULARZ :Ha! zapewne. REJENT :Ani głaszcze? MULARZ :Ha! zapewne... REJENT :A więc bije? MULARZ :Oczywiście. REJENT :Komu kije :Porachują kości w grzbiecie, :Ten jest bity - wszak to wiecie? :A kto bity, ten jest zbity? :Co? MULARZ :Ha! dobrze pan powiada, :Ten jest zbity. REJENT :Więc was zbili, :To rzecz jasna moi mili. MULARZ :Ta, już jakoś tak wypada. REJENT napisawszy :Skaleczyli? MULARZ :A, broń Boże! REJENT :Nie, serdeńko? MULARZ :Ach - nie. REJENT :Przecie - :Znak, drapnięcie?... MULARZ pomówiwszy z drugim :Znajdziem może. REJENT :A drapnięcie, pewnie wiecie - :Mała ranka, nic innego. MULARZ :Tać, tak niby... REJENT :Mała - wielka, :Jednym słowem rana wszelka :Skąd pochodzi? MULARZ :Niby... z tego... REJENT :Z skaleczenia. MULARZ :Nie inaczéj. REJENT :Mieć więc ranę tyle znaczy, :Co mieć ciało skaleczone; :Że zaś raną jest drapnięcie, :Więc zapewnić możem święcie, :Że jesteście skaleczeni - :Przez to chleba pozbawieni. MULARZ :O! to znowu... REJENT :Pozbawiony :Jesteś, bratku, i z przyczyny, :Że ci nie dam okruszyny. pisze :Przez to chleba pozbawieni, :Z matką - żoną - czworgiem dzieci... MULARZ :Nie mam dzieci. DRUGI MULARZ :Nie mam żony. REJENT :Co? nie macie? - Nic nie szkodzi; :Mieć możecie - tacy młodzi. MULARZ :Ha! DRUGI MULARZ :Tać prawda. REJENT napisawszy :Akt skończony. :Teraz jeszcze zaświadczycie, :Że nastawał na me życie :Stary Cześnik - jęty szałem, :Strzelał do mnie. MULARZ :Nie widziałem. REJENT :Wołał strzelby. DRUGI MULARZ :Nie słyszałem. MULARZ :Wołał wprawdzie: "Daj gwintówki!" - :Lecz chciał strzelać do makówki. REJENT :Do makówki... do makówki... :No, no - dosyć tego będzie, :Świadków na to znajdę wszędzie - :Nie brak świadków na tym świecie. :Teraz chodźcie - bliżej! bliżej! :Znakiem krzyża podpiszecie: :Michał Kafar - trochę niżej - :Tak, tak - Maciej Miętus. - Pięknie! - :Za ten krzyżyk będą grosze, :A Cześniczek z żółci pęknie. MULARZ :Najpokorniej teraz proszę, :Coś z dawnego nam przypadnie... REJENT :Cześnik wszystko będzie płacił. MULARZ :Jakoś, panie, to nieładnie... REJENT :Byleś wasze nic nie stracił. MULARZ :Tum pracował... REJENT popychając go ku drzwiom :Idźże z Bogiem, :Bo się poznasz z moim progiem. MULARZ :Tu zapłata, każdy powié... REJENT popychając ku drzwiom :Idź, serdeńko, bo cię trzepnę. MULARZ w drzwiach :Ależ przecie... REJENT zamykając drzwi :Bądźcie zdrowi, :Dobrzy ludzie, bądźcie zdrowi! wracając :Czapkę przedam. :Pas zastawię. :A Cześnika stąd wykurzę; :Będzie potem o tej sprawie :Na wołowej pisał skórze. :Lecz tajemne moje wieści :Jeśli wszystkie z prawdą zgodne - :Tym, czym teraz serce pieści, :Najboleśniej tym ubodę! Scena II Rejent, Wacław REJENT :W czas przychodzisz, drogi synu, :Omówimy słówek parę. siada i daje znak synowi, aby usiadł :Z niejednego twego czynu :Niezachwianą wziąłem wiarę, :Iż wstępując w moje ślady :Pobożności kroczysz drogą, :Że złe myśli, podłe rady :Nigdy zwieść cię z niej nie mogą. :Rade temu serce moje, :Quandoquidem już przy grobie, :Żyję jeszcze tylko w tobie. ociera łzy :Sekatury, gorżkie znoje :W nieustannej alternacie :Składam kornie ciebie gwoli :Przy Najwyższym Majestacie. :Do fortunnej twojej doli :Aspiruję jeszcze w świecie. WACŁAW :Łaski ojca dobrodzieja, :Acz nieczęsty, dowód - drogi. REJENT :W tobie jedna ma nadzieja, :Lecz zazdroszczą mi jej wrogi; :Syna z ojcem chcą rozdzielić, :Chcą się smutkiem mym weselić, :Złego ducha pną mamidła, :Twej młodości stawią sidła. WACŁAW :Nie rozumiem... REJENT :Nie rozumiesz? :Starościanka... WACŁAW :Cna dziewica, :Tę ubóstwiać... REJENT :Skrycie umiesz. WACŁAW :Jeśli była tajemnica, :To dlatego, żem chciał wprzody :Do sąsiedzkiej skłonić zgody. REJENT :Mnie z Cześnikiem? - O mój Boże! :Któż jej więcej pragnąć może :Niż ja, człowiek bogobojny? WACŁAW :Zezwól zatem, abym z Klarą... REJENT :Być nie może, żadną miarą; :Cześnik burda - ja spokojny. WACŁAW :Lecz cóż Klara temu winna, :Że czasami stryj szalony? REJENT :Czy tam winna, czy niewinna, :Innej waści trzeba żony; :I, serdeńko - będzie inna. WACŁAW :Ach, mój ojcze, wyrok srogi... REJENT WACŁAW :Moja dola, rzekłeś przecie, :Jednym celem na tym świecie. REJENT :Bóg to widzi i ocenia. WACŁAW :Ja ją kocham. REJENT z uśmiechem :To się zdaje. WACŁAW :Nie przeżyję rozłączenia. REJENT :Ja się tego nie przestraszę. WACŁAW :I przysięgam... REJENT surowo :Zamilcz, wasze! z słodyczą :Co los spuści, przyjąć trzeba; :Lecz, serdeńko, gdyś tak stały, :Gdzież dawniejsze twe zapały? :Milczysz... Jakże?... ironicznie :Nie do wiary, :Jak o wszystkim wie ten stary! WACŁAW :Młodość... może... REJENT :Podstolina :Była quondam ta jedyna! :Ta wybrana! ta kochana! :Teraz bawi u Cześnika. WACŁAW z pośpiechem :Zaręczona Cześnikowi. REJENT :Póty temu nie uwierzę, :Póki sama nie odpowié. WACŁAW :Nie odpowie? Podstolina? REJENT :Zapytałem ją w tej mierze; :Przyjmie rękę mego syna. WACŁAW :Lecz nie przyjmie syn jej ręki. REJENT :Syn - posłuszny, Bogu dzięki. - :Intercyzę przyłączyłem, :Gdzie dokładnie wyraziłem - :Która zechce zerwać strona, :Ta zapłaci sto tysięcy. WACŁAW :Moje szczęście warte więcéj. REJENT :Szczęściem będzie taka żona. WACŁAW :Wprzód mogiła mnie przykryje... :Leczi Cześnik jeszcze żyje, :On nas spali w pierwszym pędzie. REJENT z flegmą, jak zawsze :Ha! - To Cześnik wisieć będzie. :Niech się dzieje wola nieba, :Z nią się zawsze zgadzać trzeba. :Ojcze! REJENT :Synu! WACŁAW :Ostre noże :Topisz w sercu syna twego. REJENT :Nie ma złego bez dobrego. WACŁAW :Zmień twój rozkaz. REJENT :Być nie może. WACŁAW rzucając się do nóg :Ach, litości! REJENT :Tę zyskałeś! :Patrz, ja płaczę. WACŁAW wstając :Mieć nadzieję?... REJENT :Nie, serdeńko, być nie może. WACŁAW :Ja z rozpaczy oszaleję. REJENT :Patrz, ja płaczę - ani słowa!... :Cnota, synu, jest budowa, :Jest to ziarno, które sieje... Wacław odchodzi. Po krótkim milczeniu: '' :Jeszcze diable młoda głowa. Scena III '''REJENT' :Co skłoniło Podstolinę, :Wdówkę tantną, wdówkę gładką, :Za takowę iść gadzinę, :To dotychczas jest zagadką; :Ale wątpić nie wypada, :Iż zamienić będzie rada. prostując się :Acz i starość bywa żwawa, :Wżdy wiek młody ma swe prawa. :Ale Cześnik, gdy postrzeże, :Iż na dudka wystrychnięty, :Może... może... strach mnie bierze, :Apopleksją będzie tknięty... :Z nią się zawsze zgadzać trzeba. Scena IV Rejent, Papkin PAPKIN wsuwając się trwożnie :Wolnoż wstąpić? REJENT :Bardzo proszę. PAPKIN z najniższym ukłonem i nieśmiało :Pana domu i Rejenta :Widzieć w godnej tej osobie :Chluba wielka, niepojęta, :Spada na mnie w tejże dobie, :Jak niemylnie pewnie wnoszę. REJENT pokornie :Tak jest - sługa uniżony. :Wolnoż mi się w odwet spytać, :Kogom zyskał honor witać? PAPKIN na stronie :Hm! pokorna coś szlachciurka, :Niepotrzebne miałem względy... śmielej :Jestem Papkin. Rejent wskazuje z ukłonem krzesło na środku stojące. ''Papkin przypatrując się z uwagą Rejentowi, który, jak ''zawsze, z założonymi na piersiach rękoma nieporuszenie w miejscu stoi. Papkin mówi dalej na stronie: :Jak uważam, :Skończę wszystko bez pomocy. głośno, wyciągając się na krześle :Jestem Papkin, lew Północy, :Rotmistrz sławny i kawaler - okazując gestem wstęgi orderowe :Tak, siak, tedy i owędy... :Mądry w radzie, dzielny w boju, :Dusza wojny, wróg pokoju. - :Znają Szwedy, muzułmany, :Sasy, Włochy i Hiszpany :Artemizy ostrze sławne :I nim władać ramię wprawne - :Jednym słowem, krótko mówiąc, :Kula ziemska zna Papkina. - :Teraz, bratku, daj mi wina. REJENT po krótkim wahaniu, na stronie :Nemo sapiens, nisi patiens. Dostaje butelki spod stolika, kilimkiem nakrytego - '' ''patrzy w nię do światła - nalewa lampeczkę i podaje PAPKIN na stronie :O! brat szlachcic tchórzem podszyt. :Po zleceniu od Cześnika :Może sobie udrę łyka. nakrywa głowę; pije :Cienkusz! pije :Deresz! pije REJENT na stronie :Nadto śmiało. PAPKIN :Istna lura, panie bracie, :Cóż, lepszego to nie macie? REJENT :Wybacz, Waszmość, lecz nie stało. PAPKIN :Otóż to jest szlachta nasza! z wzgardą :Siedzi na wsi, sieje, wieje, :Zrzędzi, nudzi, gdyra, łaje, :A dać wina - to nie staje. :Albo jeśli przyjdzie flasza, :Samą maścią już przestrasza; :Potem prosi: "Jeśli łaska..." - :Nie proś, nie nudź, hreczkosieju, :A lepszego daj, u diaska{u diaska - u diabła}! REJENT :Ależ, mości dobrodzieju... PAPKIN pijąc :Mętne, kwaśne nad pojęcie - :Istna lura, mój Rejencie. REJENT na stronie :Cierpliwości wiele trzeba: :Niech się dzieje wola nieba. PAPKIN :Zwiedź piwnice wszystkie moje, :Gdzie z pół świata masz napoje, :Gdzie sto beczek stoi rzędem, :Jeśli znajdziesz co takiego, :Dam ci, bratku, konia z rzędem. REJENT z ukłonem :Pozwól spytać, panie drogi, :Co w nikczemne moje progi :Marsowego wiedzie syna? PAPKIN rozpierając się na krześle przy stoliku :Co? Chcesz wiedzieć? REJENT :Proszę o to. PAPKIN :Więc staję tu, wiedz, niecnoto, :Z strony jaśnie wielmożnego :Cześnika Raptusiewicza, :Co go ranku dzisiejszego :Twych sługalców sprośna dzicza, :Godna jednak pryncypała, :W jego zamku napaść śmiała. REJENT :Mówże waszmość trochę ciszéj, :Jego sługa dobrze słyszy. PAPKIN :Mówię zawsze podług woli. REJENT :Ależ bo mnie głowa boli. jeszcze głośniej :Że tam komu w uszach strzyka :Albo że tam czyj łeb chory, :Przez to nigdy w pieśń słowika :Nie odmienią głos stentory. REJENT słodko :Ależ bo ja mam i ludzi :Każę oknem cię wyrzucić. Papkin w miarę słów Rejenta wstaje z wolna, zdejmując kapelusz '' :A tam dobry kawał z góry. '''PAPKIN' :O, nie trzeba. REJENT :Jest tam który! :Hola! PAPKIN :Niech się pan nie trudzi. REJENT :Pan jak piórko stąd wyjedzie. do służących :Czekać w czterech tam za drzwiami! PAPKIN :Tej parady między nami? REJENT :Teraz słucham waszmość pana. sadzając go prawie gwałtem :Bardzo proszę - bardzo proszę - siada blisko i naprzeciwko :Jakaż czynność jest mu dana? :Nie spuszcza z oka Papkina PAPKIN :Jesteś trochę nadto żywy: :Nie wiedziałem, Bóg mi świadkiem, :Że tak bardzo masz słuch tkliwy; :Przestrzeż, proszę, gdy przypadkiem :Jakie słówko głośniej powiem. REJENT :Czy się prędko rzeczy dowiem? PAPKIN bardzo cicho :Zaraz - Cześnik bardzo prosi... REJENT :Hę? PAPKIN :Czy głośniej? :Cześnik prosi... :To jest... raczej... Cześnik wnosi, :Że... by skończyć w jednej chwili :Kontrowersją, co... zrobili... nie mogąc uniknąć wzroku Rejenta, miesza się coraz więcej :Dobrze mówię... co zrobili... :Kontrowersją... jak rzecz znana... :Że tak... to jest... że... sprzy... sprzyja... odwracając się, na stronie :A, to jakiś wzrok szatana, :Cały język w trąbkę zwija. REJENT :Ja nie jestem pojąć w stanie - :Waszmość prawisz zbyt zawiło. PAPKIN wstając :Bo to... bo te... wybacz, panie, :Wino trochę mocne było, :A nie jestem zbyt wymowny... ciszej :Czy tych czterech jeszcze stoi? REJENT :Jednym słowem - mój szanowny, :Dobry sąsiad czego żąda? PAPKIN REJENT kończąc :Boi. :Bądź, serdeńko, bez obawy. PAPKIN :Więc Cześnika prośba niesie, :Abyś waszmość circa quartam :U trzech kopców w Czarnym Lesie :Stanął z szablą do rozprawy. REJENT ironicznie :Stary Cześnik jeszcze żwawy! PAPKIN ośmielając się :Ba! To wszyscy wiedzą przecie, :Że niemylne jego ciosy; :Wszakże w całym już powiecie :Pokarbował szlachcie nosy, :Tylko jeszcze... REJENT :Ciszej, proszę. PAPKIN oglądając się na drzwi :Jego grzeczną prośbę wnoszę :I dołączam moję własną :O odpowiedź krótką, jasną. REJENT :Tę listownie mu udzielę. :Ale jakże to się zgadza, :Wszak ci jutro ma wesele... PAPKIN śmielej :Tamto temu nie przeszkadza: :Rano pierscień - w pół dnia szabla - :Wieczór kielich - w nocy... REJENT słodko :Cicho. PAPKIN :Prawda - cicho... na stronie :Sprawa diabla, :Ani mru - mru. - Czy mnie licho :Tu przyniosło w takie szpony! REJENT ironicznie :Wielki afekt przyszłej żony? PAPKIN :Fiu, fiu, fiu! Tak - że z miłości :Trzykroć na dzień wpada w mdłości. :Cześnik także rozogniony, :Jak gromnica ku niej pała - :Będzie para doskonała; :A że wierna w każdej sprawie, :Ręce, nogi w zakład stawię. Scena V Rejent, Papkin, Podstolina PODSTOLINA :Otóż jestem na wezwanie :W twoim domu, mój Rejencie, :Co dowodem niech się stanie, :Żem zmieniła przedsięwzięcie. :Nie straciłam na namyśle :Niepotrzebnym czasu wiele - :Bo ja rzadko kiedy myślę, :Alem za to chyża w dziele - :I nie mówiąc Cześnikowi: :"Mój staruszku, bądźcie zdrowi, :Milsze od was są sąsiady" - :Podpisuję twe układy :I w minucie tutaj staję. - :oddając papier złożony :Waszmość panu jeden daję, :Drugi odpis u mnie będzie - :I wzajemnie dane słowa, :Witam ciebie jak synowa. REJENT :Wielki splendor na mnie spływa, :Moja pani miłościwa, :I fortuna w złotej nawie :Żagiel dla mnie swój rozpięła, :Gdyś chętliwie i łaskawie :W twoje skarbne serce wzięła :Najkorniejsze prośby moje. :Tak jest, pani miłościwa, :Wielki splendor na mnie spływa, :A na szczepu mego trzaski :Jeszcze wiekszy spłynąć może, :Bo chcesz, z arcywielkiej łaski, :Mego syna dzielić łoże. :Niechże mi tu wolno będzie :Na tej lichej, własnej grzędzie, :Polecając waszmość pani :Trwałej przychylności zdroje :I powolne służby moje, :Do maluczkich upaść nóżek :Jako sługa i podnóżek. całuje ją w rękę PAPKIN na stronie :Co ja słyszę! Co, u kata! :I z nią syna swego swata! :Wszak ci Cześnik, gdy się dowie, :Jak szczupaka go rozpłata. PODSTOLINA :Nie myśl jednak, mój Rejencie, :Że to z gustu do odmiany :Wzięłam inne przedsięwzięcie; :Syn twój, Wacław, był mi znany, :Bardzo znany - jednym słowem, :Na cóż mam się kryć w tej mierze - :Był kochany, kochał szczerze. PAPKIN klaskając w palce :Tędy droga! PODSTOLINA :Cóż to znaczy? :Papkin tu?... PAPKIN :Tak, Papkin czeka, :Aż go Anna zoczyć raczy. PODSTOLINA do Rejenta :Waszmość cierpisz tego człeka? do Papkina PAPKIN z pośpiechem :Idę. REJENT :Czekaj, :Wasze! PAPKIN :Czekam. REJENT :Odpis przecie... PODSTOLINA :On to zdradną swą wymową :Mnie, zbyt słabej, mnie, kobiecie, :Opłakane wyrwał słowo. PAPKIN :Ja? PODSTOLINA :I gdyby nie ta zmiana, :Szłabym biedna w moc tyrana. PAPKIN do siebie REJENT do Podstoliny :Wola nieba, :Z nią się zawsze zgadzać trzeba. :Ale teraz, moje zdanie, :Że gdy Cześnik nie wie jeszcze :O nam chlubnie zaszłej zmianie, :Lubo w piśmie rzecz umieszczę - :Dobrze będzie, gdy z twej strony :Papkin weźmie zapewnienie :I powtórzy to, co w liście PAPKIN na stronie :Chce mnie zgubić oczywiście! REJENT :Daj mu, pani, twe zlecenie, :A ja skreślę słówek parę. :Odchodzi. Scena VI Podstolina, Papkin PAPKIN odprowadziwszy go oczyma :Podstolino! mam dać wiarę? REJENT ukazując głowę w drzwiach :Proszę ciszej. PAPKIN :Prawda - ciszéj. na stronie :I przez mury czart ten słyszy. :Ach, co robisz, cicho do Podstoliny :Podstolino, :Z twej przyczyny wszyscy zginą. :Czyliż Cześnik ci nie znany? :On nie zniesie tego sromu, :On pochodnią i żelazem :Śmierć wyrzuci w wasze ściany, :Gruz zostawi z tego domu. :Bój się Boga! Chodźmy razem. oglądając się i odprawiając coraz bardziej na stronę :Ach, ty nie wiesz, gdzieś przybyła... :W jakiej strasznej jesteś toni... :Cicho!... Gdyby nie w tej dłoni :Artemizy groźna siła, :Już by... Sza!... Niech Bóg nas broni... :Dalej we drzwi i na wschody. PODSTOLINA wyrywając się :PAPKIN :Niekoniecznie - :Czterech stoi. PODSTOLINA :Lecz weź wprzódy :Pożegnanie dla Cześnika: :Kłaniaj mu się bardzo grzecznie, :Powiedz oraz, jak mą duszę :Zbyt boleśnie żal przenika, :Że się tak z nim rozstać muszę. :Niech porywczo mnie nie gani... PAPKIN :Banialuki, moja pani, :Tych ode mnie nie usłyszy. Scena VII Podstolina, Papkin, Rejent REJENT :Ciszej, z łaski... PAPKIN :Prawda - ciszéj. REJENT :Oto jest list do sąsiada. PAPKIN :Ambasada diable śliska! REJENT :Żegnam. PAPKIN w ukłonach :Papkin nóżki ściska, :Za przyjęcie dzięki składa. Ukłony i ceremonie aż do końca sceny '' '''REJENT' :Nie ma za co. PAPKIN :O, i owszem. REJENT odprowadzając go :Sługa, sługa uniżony. PAPKIN :Proszę wrócić. REJENT :Nie wypada. PAPKIN REJENT :Tylko z góry. PAPKIN :Nie pozwolę. REJENT :Jest tam który! Drzwi otwierają się i widać czterech pachołków '' '''PAPKIN' :O, bez wszelkich ceremonii... REJENT do pachołków :Panu temu wskazać drogę. PAPKIN :Ściskam nóżki - trafić mogę... REJENT :Wziąć pod ręce... Nie bez laski... :Wschody ciemne - macać trzeba. PAPKIN :Ściskam nóżki. - Zbytek łaski... Z ukłonu jednym susem za drzwiami się znajduje. ''Drzwi się zamykają - słychać łoskot, jak gdyby kto zleciał ze schodów. '' ''Podstolina idzie ku Rejentowi. '' '''REJENT' wracając :Niech się dzieje wola nieba, :Z nią się zawsze zgadzać trzeba! III